


Dream On

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, Daniel is a dirty boy, Dreams, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, More tags to follow, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Use of Homophobic Slur, jerking off, lawrusso, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Having freaky dreams about your high school bully is just a phase, right? Totally normally? Happens to every teenage boy who should be having dreams about his awesome, beautiful girlfriend, and not her asshole ex, right? Doesn’t mean anything, right?Daniel hated Johnny Lawrence. Unfortunately somehow his dreams and his dick had not got the memo!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 55
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in the darkened room, standing over the bed. He looked at the blond head on the pillow, the shape of a body under the bed clothes. There wasn’t a sound in the room apart from Daniel’s heart beating in his chest and the soft, steady breath of the sleeping blond boy. 

Daniel reached out and touched the boy’s hair. It was soft, like silk in his fingers, just as he imagined it would be. He ran his hand through it, brushing it from the boy's face. 

There was a small noise and Daniel pulled his hand away. The boy was stirring. Daniel smiled. He pulled the bed clothes back. The boy was naked apart from grey shorts, his skin pale in the dark. The boy moved again, wrapped his arm around himself in his sleep, feeling the sudden loss of his duvet.

Daniel sat softly on the bed. He put his hand gently on a hip, felt the material of the boy’s shorts. He licked his lips as he moved his hand up, touching skin, warm from the bed. He ran his hand up the side, feeling muscle and ribs under firm flesh.

The boy stirred again. Daniel put one hand on the other side of the boy, leaning over him, taking his shoulder, and carefully rolling the boy onto his back. He was still sleeping. 

He looked down at the boy. His face, usually not without its cocky smirk, or eyes full of anger, ready to strike, looked peaceful and calm. Daniel dipped his head and put his face closer to the boy. He put his nose to the boy’s neck and breathed him in. Daniel smelt the hind of aftershave. He moved his face up. His hair smelt of coconut. 

He moved his face back down to the boy's neck and kissed him gently, his skin warm and soft.

‘What….’ a soft voice said groggily next to him. He was waking up.

Daniel grabbed the boys wrists and pinned them down to the bed. Blue eyes looked up at him. They were half closed, lazy with sleep, confused, as if they weren’t sure what they were looking at, weren’t sure if it was a dream

‘LaRusso, what are you doing?’ Johnny muttered, voice still thick from sleep.

Daniel bent his head forward and kissed the boy hard in the mouth. Johnny didn’t kiss back. He was suddenly wide awake and starting to fight.

Daniel held Johnny’s arms down and climbed on top of the boy, lips still against his mouth, holding his legs down with his knees.

Johnny started to panic, trying to push Daniel off. His breathing was fast with fear and he made small sounds in his throat with the exertion of fighting. Daniel moved his lips away from him.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ Johnny gasped. 

Daniel didn’t answer, only dipped his head and latched into Johnny's chest with his lips, sucking and biting. The other boy was struggling hard now but couldn’t push Daniel off.

He bucked his hips. ‘Get the fuck off me, LaRusso. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ He pushed against the hands in his wrists but was soon held back down onto the bed.

Daniel bit the boy's shoulder, hard enough to leave red teeth marks and Johnny cried out in pain.

Johnny was starting to get scared. ‘Get off me!’ His voice went up a pitch with fear as he fought, realising the other boy was not going to let him go.

Daniel didn’t respond. He took a wrist and wrenched the arm, trapping it into the other hand, holding both wrists above the boy's head. He pushed his body weight into the struggling boy and reached down. He started to unbutton his pants and push them and his underwear down his leg. He was hard.

‘Shit. Stop it, please’ the boy begged. He used his legs to push but Daniel pressed his knees sharply into the boy’s thighs and held him. 

Johnny looked down and saw Daniel’s cock, hard and pointing towards him. He cried out in fear and tried to wriggle away from it. 

Daniel pushed his cock into the boy's hip, feeling the rough material of Johnny’s shorts against him. He started to rut against Johnny's leg, holding the boy down, breathing heavily. He pushed his body into the boy, feeling his chest against Johnny’s, his face in Johnny’s hair, his fingers leaving bruises on the boy's hip. 

Johnny was crying freely now, Daniel could feel his tears rolling down towards his ears, the wetness getting in Daniel’s hair.

Daniel heard a voice next to his ear as he drove his cock into the boy's leg, the friction unbearable.

‘Please, Daniel stop. Please stop’ it begged,

The smell of Johnny’s hair, that voice full of panic and fear begging and the rough material against Daniel’s cock was sending him over the edge. His breathing turned to moans as he felt the pleasure in his stomach. 

Daniel woke suddenly. His eyes were wide in the darkness. He could see the familiar sights of his bedroom. He rolled over, moaning, put her arm over his eyes. 

It was then that he realised that his bed was wet. Daniel groaned. He had just cum, dreaming about Johnny Lawrence! What the fuck?

He tried to remember the dream, but it was slipping away. He knew it had been Johnny, but the details were disappearing. 

There was light peeking through the window. Daniel turned his head to look at his clock. 6.55am. Five minutes before his alarm for school went off. 

Daniel rolled off the bed, cringing at the wetness in his pants. He rolled them off his legs, using them to wipe himself and stood up. He headed towards the bathroom.

He chose not to look at his black eye in the mirror, still swollen from the night at the beach. Daniel took a long piss and climbed into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The school halls were busy, and Daniel was feeling lost. He knew he had Chemistry but no idea where the classroom was.

‘Hey slugger’ a voice said behind him.

Daniel turned to find Ali smiling brightly at him. ‘Hey’ he said nervously. 

She bumped his shoulder playfully. ‘You wanna meet for lunch later.’ 

Daniel nodded. He still couldn’t believe that this girl was talking to him. He kept on asking himself what the catch was, what the punch line was. Why was this beautiful, smart, popular girl interested in the scrawny new boy from New Jersey who half the school had watched get his butt kicked on the beach by….

He stopped dead and his train of thought ended at the site of Johnny. He was wearing his red jacket and black headband and he hadn’t spotted Daniel. He was smiling, laughing at something someone had said.

His dream suddenly came back to him, like a head rush. Those blue eyes staring up at him. The feel of his hair. The sound of the boy begging. Daniel felt a sudden twitch in his pants. Fuck, what had he dreamt about?

Johnny had spotted him. The smile faded from Johnny’s face and his face changed to a frown. He narrowed his eyes and looked away slowly. 

‘Are you OK?’ A voice said.

Daniel had forgotten that Ali was there. Her eyes followed his, looking at Johnny.

‘Just ignore him’ she said with a huff. She looked away from her ex-boyfriend and back at Daniel with a smile. 

‘So, lunch today?’ She said brightly. 

Daniel looked slowly away from Johnny and towards Ali. ‘Uh, yeah. Sure’

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Daniel looked down the corridor again, but Johnny was gone.

He suddenly realised he had been so caught up in Johnny that he had forgotten to ask Ali where his classroom was. He groaned as the corridors started to empty around him and he soon found himself alone. 

**********************

He stood in front of the door. Detention. Fucking detention! Giving him Saturday detention when that asshole had tripped him! What kind of school was this? Daniel grumbled to himself as he pushed the door open. 

A teacher sat at the desk, looking as unhappy to be there as Daniel. ‘Daniel LaRusso?’

‘Yeah’ Daniel replied.

The man waved his hand, hardly looking up from his magazine, feet up on an open draw. ‘Sit anywhere. No talking’

Daniel turned to find a seat and stopped. There was only one other person in detention with him. He sighed and went to find a desk, as far away from the other boy as possible.

He sat at the back of the classroom and glared at the blond head, three rows down. Daniel folded his arms and stared out of the window.

Time passed and eventually the teacher got bored. He stood. ‘No talking. I’ll be back in a while.’ He had his cigarettes out of his pocket before he had left the room.

Daniel watched him leave. Great. Alone with Johnny Lawrence. 

Time passed and the other boy didn’t move. Didn’t even look round. Daniel waited for it. A snide comment, a spitball. What was Johnny’s first move going to be? Alone in a classroom on a Saturday, the teacher gone. Surly Johnny wouldn’t be able to resist.

Daniel waited. He was getting bored. He made a decision. Daniel slid out of his chair and made his way down the classroom. He stood over the other boy.

‘What are you doing?’ Daniel asked.

‘What does it look like?’ came the response, the boy not looking round. 

Daniel looked at the paper on his desk. Johnny was doing maths. He was doing a maths test. 

‘Wrong’ Daniel said.

That made Johnny look up. ‘What?’

Daniel pointed. ‘Number one. It’s wrong. And number two’

Johnny looked back towards the paper. ‘Leave me alone’

He stood over the boy. Johnny ignored him. Daniel looked at the desk behind Johnny and watched his hand pick up the wooden ruler that a student had left behind.

He smacked Johnny on the arm, just below the elbow where his shirt was rolled up.

Johnny jumped and looked round. ‘What the fuck, man?!’ He said, angry.

Daniel smacked him again, harder, this time on the back of the hand. ‘You’re wrong’ he said, pointing to the math test.

‘Alright, man. Just give me a minute’ Johnny said, looking back down to the paper. He chewed his pencil and wrote an answer in the box. 

Another hard smack on the arm. ‘Wrong! You’re not very clever are you’ Daniel taunted. ‘Pretty but dumb. Pretty dumb’ he laughed at his own joke.

Johnny didn’t answer, just put his pencil back to his paper. Daniel reached out and touched Johnny’s hair, running his fingers through it, pushing it from the boy’s face. Johnny didn’t look up. Daniel bent down and said softly. 

‘I want you to bring that test to me in ten minutes. For every question you get wrong, I’m gonna spank you with this.’ He held the ruler up.

Johnny didn’t respond, just kept working.

Daniel went to the front of the class and sat in the teacher’s chair, feet up on the desk. He looked over at the clock and back at the blond boy. He had his head down over the test.

The clock ticked, the only sound in the room. Ten minutes later Daniel looked over. Johnny was still working.

‘Come here. Bring your test’ Daniel said. He heard a sigh as Johnny stood and walked to the front of the class. He handed the paper to Daniel and waited.

He read through the test, taking his time. He eventually looked up. ‘Oh Johnny. You failed, I’m afraid. Twelve answers wrong out of fifteen. Tsk-tsk’ Daniel shook his head. ‘You really are stupid, aren’t you, Johnny. Can’t even pass a simple math test’

Johnny didn’t respond, just looked at his feet, shifting awkwardly.

‘I’m afraid that will be twelve smacks with my ruler’ Daniel said, standing up.

He sucked in a breath in as, without further prompting, Johnny unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants and underwear down and put his hands on the desk. Daniel moved around at him, looking at the pale, white skin of Johnny’s ass. He reached out and put his hand on it, squeezing it slightly.

Daniel swung his arm back and slapped his ass with the ruler as hard as he could. Johnny hissed in a breath and Daniel hit him again. He looked down. There was already a pink mark. He swung his arm back and brought it down again, and then a fourth time. Johnny jumped with the fourth one. Daniel reached out and touched it, felt the hot skin.

Daniel smiled and hit him again. This one made Johnny cry out with pain, a sound Daniel had never heard from the boy before. He felt tight in his jeans. Daniel slapped him another again. Johnny was visible struggling to contain his cries now.

‘Halfway there, pretty boy’ Daniel said, and he quickly smacked him again. The movement of Johnny’s ass as the ruler hit him was hypnotic. The skin was starting to redden. Daniel touched it, kneading the flesh, making Johnny moan.

‘You like that, pretty boy?’ he asked as he smacked him again. ‘I know you can’t count so you should know that was number eight. Four more to go’ 

Daniel hit him again, aiming for a patch that was already a deep red. Johnny gripped the desk and cried out.

Daniel was hard in his pants now. The sight of the other boys red ass, the way he gripped the desk, his knuckles white. His cries of pain.

Johnny’s cries got louder as Daniel brought the ruler down on him again. Daniel put his other hand to his pants and started to rub his cock through his jeans. He slapped Johnny again, the sounds the boy was making bringing him closer. 

‘Oh, fuck Johnny. I’m gonna cum spanking your bare ass’ Daniel breathed. He slapped him a final time, the hardest he could and as Johnny’s body shuddered and he cried out, Daniel came.

Daniel jumped as he woke up. Jesus! What the fuck was that? He looked down at the wet patch in his jeans. ‘Fuck!’ He cried as he jumped up.

He was on the sofa, having fallen asleep in the living room. 

‘Are you OK, Daniel?’ His mother called.

‘Yeah, ma’ he called. Shit! Shit! Shit! ‘I’m fine’ He scrambled to his feet, running for the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and pulled his pants down. This time the dream was still on his mind. The sight of Johnny’s ass, red and bent over the desk. 

What is wrong with me? Daniel was frustrated at his own body. Why was his cock betraying him? He hated Johnny. Somehow his dick didn't get the message! 

He climbed into the shower to clean himself off. The hot water rolled down his head, his back. He put his hand to his forehead. What are these dreams about? Why does he keep on dreaming about Johnny? 

Daniel thought about the other boy. His stupid smirk, that horrible bright red jacket he wore, the ridiculous black headband. His blond hair falling across his face, the shape of his jaw, his arms in his t-shirt, material tight around his bicep, that smile when he didn’t know anyone was watching.

What the fuck!! Daniel looked down at his hard cock. ‘What the fuck are you doing?!’ He cried at his own body. He tentatively put his hand to his dick. He moaned as he ran his hand across the head and down to the base.

He stroked himself, on hand against the tiles. Daniel thought about Ali. Her smile, the curve of her hips. Her breasts, tight inside her sports bra during cheerleading practice. He thought about white thigh riding up to grey gym shorts, a tank top that showed a hit on nipple during class. He sped up his strokes as he imagined running his hands up those thighs, a moan as he touched bare flesh. He imagined pulling those shorts down and taking Johnny’s dick in his hand...

No! No! No!! Daniel’s eyes flew open. What the fuck was wrong with him?! He was hard but couldn’t get Johnny out of his head. He needed to cum. He began to jerk himself off, mind blank, trying to not to think of anything, just wanting his hard on to go down. He came, a disappointed orgasm into the drain. 

Daniel sighed and put his hand to his head. He finished cleaning himself off and turned the shower off.


	3. Chapter 3

As he rode his bike towards his mother's work, a cafe that was definitely not the job that they had moved across the country for. All the way to California to work another shitty waitress job. What a joke! Daniel thought bitterly. 

He stopped, looking up at the sign, Cobra Kai Karate. His eyes drifted towards it as he cycled, lost in thought, only being snapped out of his thoughts as his bike hit the drop of the curb.

He tied up his bike and saw his mum through the window. She waved and he waved back, gesturing to the building opposite. 

Daniel pushed the door open tentatively. He heard shouting, noticed the feeling in the air, the intensity. This place was the real deal, Daniel could feel it. He looked at the photos, the trophies, the cardboard cut-out. OK, that was weird, but the place looked legit.

He found a seat on the bench, listening to the Sensei in a black gi berate his students. It looked tough, but these kids looked tough. Just what Daniel wanted.

Then that blond head. He watched the students bow and there he was. Daniel groaned. The boy saw him and smiled. Daniel narrowed his eyes. That fucking smile. He hated that fucking smile. 

Daniel stood and headed to the door. 

*************************

Daniel looked in the mirror at his black eye, his swollen cheek. He was lucky that was all he had after those fucking assholes had knocked him down that hill. They could have goddamn killed him. And his bike was totalled. 

He was angry. Furious. He wasn’t going to put up with this shit. He made a decision. He was going to confront this head on.

The Cobra Kai dojo was in front of him. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was quiet.

‘Hello’ he called. 

He moved further into the room when he saw movement. A flash of white moved into the back room. Daniel followed, his feet moving of their own accord. He moved across the mats and towards the locker room, heard the sound of a shower.

Daniel walked quietly through the locker room and towards the showers. He stepped into the room, a large shower room, open with shower heads hanging off the wall.

He looked to his left and saw a white gi hanging up. Standing, back towards him, was Johnny, naked, water running down him, blond hair wet and pushed back off his face.

Daniel stepped forward. The other boy stood under the shower, not moving. The room was full of steam. Daniel moved closer. He was standing behind him.

His hand reached up and his palm pressed into Johnny’s back. Daniel ran his hand up, the other boy didn’t respond, not even registering he was there. Daniel reached up his other hand and placed it on the boy’s hip. 

He became bolder and moved his hands up the boy's wet skin, up his lower back, feeling the hardness of muscle under soft, smooth skin. His hand moved up further. He could feel each muscle, wide lats, trapezius, all those muscles he knew the names of but never seen on his own wiry frame. He was transfixed by the boy's body and wanted to explore it all.

Daniel ran his hands over wide shoulder and down arms strong. He put his hands on the boy’s side and moved them around his stomach, feeling abs. His hands crept downwards. 

Johnny was hard. Daniel took hold of him. He ran his hand up the other boy’s cock; could hear him breathing. He sped up, started to stroke him, his grip firm. Johnny moaned; a sound so perfect that it urged Daniel on. 

Daniel wrapped his other arm around Johnny’s waist, holding Johnny against as he jerked him off. Daniel was getting soaked in his clothes under the shower and didn’t care. Johnny was coming apart in his arms and it was glorious. Daniel felt the boy shudder under his grip and Johnny cried out as he came

Daniel jumped out of his dream. He was awake in his bed and was so hard that his cock hurt. Daniel whimpered as he pulled his pants down, the swollen head of his cock rubbed against the material. He took it in his hand and three quick tugs later he was coming, biting his lip to stop from crying out in the small, quiet apartment.

He collapsed back on the bed, his chest rising and falling, his breathing heavy. 

Fuck! What is wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

There was a truce. It was tentative but at least Daniel could walk the halls safely. Mr Miyagi had agreed to train him for the tournament. He didn’t have a hope in hell of winning, but he conceded that it was better than doing nothing. 

So here he was painting fences. Daniel tried to keep an open mind but, when he was left with the green paint for the house, his patience wore out. He kicked a paint can with anger and sat heavily on the tins.

‘Problem, LaRusso?’ 

Daniel’s head shot up at the sound of Johnny’s voice. Johnny was stood in Mr Miyagi’s garden. He smiled at Daniel, a laugh twitching on his face.

Daniel jumped up and stormed towards him. ‘What are you doing here? Spying on my training?’ 

Johnny looked around, at ease with his surroundings. ‘Doesn’t look like training. Looks more like chores to me’ He laughed. ‘Is this what that old man has got you doing? Man, you are getting conned. I hope you’re not paying him for this ‘training’’ Johnny used air quotes in the last word.

‘Just fuck off, man. I’ve got work to do’ Daniel walked away, and Johnny followed.

‘Yeah, right. Painting this dude's house’ Johnny picked up a paintbrush and idly dipped it in the tin and started to paint. 

Daniel watched as Johnny put long green strokes of paint on the wood, left to right, right to left, exactly as Mr Miyagi had instructed. He didn’t move as the boy dipped the paintbrush in the tin again and continued to paint. Daniel stood and watched the boy doing it over and over, doing his work for him.

It was a hot day and soon Johnny’s t-shirt was wet with sweat. Daniel could see the damp on his back and under his arms.

‘Hey, man. That looks like warm work’ Daniel commented casually.

Johnny looked up from where he was putting green paint on wood. He looked down at himself, his wet t-shirt, and shrugged before pulling it over his head. Johnny went back to painting.

Daniel watched him work. His eyes followed the movement of the boy’s body as he painted. He watched the tension in Johnny’s bicep as he gripped the paintbrush. He stared at the movement of Johnny’s back, his muscles working and flexing as his arm moved from left to right. A trickle of sweat ran from Johnny’s neck and down his back. Daniel found himself wondering what it tasted like, wanted to lick it from the boy's skin.

‘Daniel-san!’

A sharp voice made Daniel jump. He opened his eyes.

‘You sleeping when you should be training!’ Mr Miyagi barked at him.

Daniel sat up and looked around. He was lying on the deck, had nodded off in the warm weather. 

Mr Miyagi laughed. ‘Dreaming about girlfriend?’ 

Daniel was confused. ‘What?’ He looked down, saw the obvious bulge in his pants. ‘Oh god!’ He jumped up and tried to cover himself as Mr Miyagi laughed harder. Daniel dashed down the garden, trying to get out of sight, Mr Miyagi's laughter echoing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel’s dreams were starting to bother him, starting to worry him. He had a beautiful girlfriend, the kind of girl that any boy would want to dream about. And all his brain seemed to want to think about was Johnny fucking Lawrence. 

Daniel felt like he was in a battle of wills with his dick. And the smaller LaRusso was winning! Daniel was not into guys, especially not rich fucking assholes like Johnny. But someone seemed to have neglected to inform his dick. Or his dick was ignoring it. His brain and his dick were not on good terms! 

Every time he saw Johnny at school a part of him died of embarrassment. What if someone knew? Could someone tell, read what was going on in his brain? Bad enough being the new, scrawny kid from Jersey in a sea of tanned blonds, now he was a fucking homo on top of it! Might as well develop a hunchback and go live in a tower somewhere. 

Daniel sat with Mr Miyagi one afternoon. He needed to say something, needed someone to tell him he wasn’t insane. But of course, he wasn’t going to tell him! 

‘Hey, Mr Miyagi. You ever been...attracted to someone who you shouldn’t?’ He said tentatively.

Mr Miyagi laughed. ‘Daniel-san got a girl on his mind?’

‘Something like that’ he muttered. ‘But I don’t like them, you know. We don’t get on. At all! But I keep thinking about them. I’m having these dreams….’

Mr Miyagi looked thoughtful. ‘Sometimes hate can be close to love. Same passion’

Daniel started. ‘Oh no, not love. No, no! Not love. Just…. you know’ he said, shrugging sheepishly.

‘This person know you dream about them?’ The man asked.

‘No! They can never know. Jesus!’ Daniel exclaimed. The thought of Johnny ever finding out filled him with cold dread. He would be dead. Totally dead. He couldn’t even imagine the horrors the bigger boy would rain down on him if he found out that Daniel was...dreaming about him. Like that.

‘You like these dreams?’ Mr Miyagi asked.

Daniel looked at his hands. ‘I mean...no. But my body seems to like them. You know what I mean’ He smiled, embarrassed.

Mr Miyagi looked thoughtful for a moment. ‘Mr Miyagi know.’ He smiled and patted the boy’s arm. ‘No one will know. If you enjoy dreams, then enjoy dreams’

He stood and walked away. Daniel’s eyes followed him, wide, digesting the man’s advice. He looked back down at his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

The tournament got closer and Daniel and Mr Miyagi stepped up his training. Daniel finally felt like he was learning actual karate! He was still shit scared and convinced he was gonna lose, but hopefully he wouldn’t completely embarrass himself. And Ali seemed convinced he would do well, and if she believed in him, he felt he could do anything.

He had agreed to meet Ali at the country club. He hated the country club. Hated the way those rich assholes looked at him. He had seen Ali’s parents’ face when she had introduced them on their first date. They looked at him like something on their shoe. And certainly not someone who they wanted their daughter dating. Ali told him that he was imagining it, but he knew that was a lie. He knew that she knew it too.

He walked quietly up the stairs of the back door and stepped into a bustling kitchen area. There’s food being prepared, and waiters all dressed in white moving around. Daniel saw the door out into the hall where the party was being held.

The window looks directly onto the dance floor. He spotted Ali dancing with someone. The couple turned and he saw a familiar face. Johnny! She’s dancing with Johnny! 

The blond boy looked up and spotted Daniel through the window. He smiled and all Daniel can do is watch as he kisses Ali. And she kisses him back!

Daniel turned away and ran head on into the chef carrying a large saucepan of sauce. He was on the floor, couldn't find his footing on the wet floor. Daniel heard the laughter, felt the shame more than the burns from the hot sauce. He stumbled out, not taking a moment to look back.

***************************

Daniel sat on the steps of the country club. The rich folk in their fancy suits and cocktail dresses ignored Daniel as they walked past him. He’s waiting for Ali, but she doesn't come out. 

He eventually stood and made his way across the car park. Ali has obviously left already, Daniel thought, hadn’t even bothered to check if he was OK. His shirt is still encrusted in tomato sauce. He dragged his feet as he walked, his coat slung over his shoulder. He just wanted to go home.

He walked across the parking lot when he saw him. Johnny. Standing next to his car, watching him. Daniel found his feet moving towards him. Johnny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes aggressively. Daniel felt his anger surge and he walked faster.

Daniel was in front of him and just as Johnny opened his mouth to speak, some snide comment no doubt, Daniel hit him in the face. Johnny fell back against the car and Daniel was on him.

He held Johnny’s jaw and grabbed at the boy’s mouth, forcing it open. Johnny struggled as Daniel put his fingers in his mouth, grabbing hold of the boy’s tongue and pulling it from his mouth. He ignored Johnny’s muffled cries as he plunged his fingers further into Johnny’s mouth, trying to find the back of his throat.

Daniel stopped and looked at the boy, his blue eyes were wide. Daniel looked at his hand, three fingers thrust into Johnny's mouth. Daniel’s eyes widened as the boy ran his tongue along Daniel's fingers, feeling warm and soft against Daniel’s skin. Daniel moaned as the boy started to suck his fingers, taking them deeper and deeper into his throat.

Daniel woke. He lifted his head and groaned. His neck was stiff as all hell. He looked about and realised he was still at Mr Miyagi’s house, sleeping in one of the chairs. Daniel stood slowly, looking at the man asleep in the bed. He sighed and left as quietly as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

The tournament. It was over. Daniel had won. He didn’t know how but he had won. His knee was fucked but he had won.

He stepped out of the showers. His friends, his mother, Ali, and Mr Miyagi were all waiting for him outside. They were all going for a celebration meal. He couldn’t believe he had won. Beaten all the Cobras. Beaten fucking Johnny. The feeling of his foot hitting the other boy’s face had been one of the most satisfying things he had ever experienced.

Daniel went into the locker room, towel around his waist. He found his clothes, pulled them on quickly, not wanting to keep people waiting. He was limping but feeling good. He had never felt stronger.

There was a sound from across the locker room. Daniel looked up. He couldn't see anyone. He ignored it and shoved his gi into his bag. He looked up. There it was again.

The locker room around him was empty but Daniel knew he wasn’t alone. He pulled his sneakers on. Daniel walked slowly to the other side of the room. 

‘Hello’ he called.

He heard someone. ‘Shit’ he heard a voice hiss. 

Daniel stepped around some lockers. Someone was there sitting on the bench. Johnny! 

‘Johnny?’

The blond boy looked away quickly. Daniel watched him swipe at his eye.

‘Johnny’

The other boy didn’t look at him. ‘Fuck off, LaRusso’ he muttered. His voice was thick.

Daniel moved in front of him. The boy moved around, staying away from Daniel. ‘Johnny. Look at me’ he said.

There was a sigh and Johnny turned towards him. His eyes were red and wet. He looked up at Daniel. Daniel took a breath in. Johnny had been crying.

‘Like what you see, LaRusso? Here to gloat’

‘Johnny’ Daniel breathed. ‘What’s wrong?’

Johnny looked. ‘Nothing, man. Just the adrenaline, you know’ 

Daniel sat next to him. He looked down at the second-place trophy. He refused to feel bad for his win, he had deserved it. He had just never considered what losing would mean for Johnny. 

Johnny spoke first. ‘My Sensei’s gonna kill me’ he said.

Daniel was shocked. He had never thought Johnny was the one for melodrama. ‘No, ‘he isn’t. Don’t be silly, Johnny. You came second. You did great. He’s gonna be proud of you’ Daniel reassured him.

Johnny shook his head. ‘Nah, man. He’s gonna be pissed. I am not looking forward to going out there. I know he’s waiting for me’

‘That’s dumb man. You’ve got, like, two first place trophies. Anyone would kill for that record’

Johnny looked at him and smiled sadly. ‘You don’t know anything, LaRusso’ He looked down at his hands clasped together. 

Daniel grasped Johnny’s hand. Johnny looked down at it but didn’t pull away.

‘You’re gonna be OK, Johnny. Tomorrow you will be training for the over eighteen tournament as if nothing had happened’

There was a sad smile on Johnny's face as he looked round. ‘You think so’

‘I guarantee it. You’re the best Johnny. What I did today, that was a fluke. You’re the real deal’

Johnny squeezed Daniel’s hand before letting go. ‘Thanks, LaRusso. I needed that.’ 

Daniel didn’t think about it as he moved his hand and he ran his fingertips up Johnny’s arm. 

‘What are you doing?’ Johnny asked, voice high with trepidation. The boy trembled under Daniel’s touch. 

Daniel reached up and took Johnny’s face in hand. ‘Taking care of you’. He kissed him.

Johnny didn’t kiss back so much as just let the other boy kiss him. After weeks of fights and animosity, and anxiety over the match and the fear of his Sensei’s reaction to his loss, to have someone kiss him so gently, as if he were special, someone to be looked over, he melted under the feeling of Daniel’s warm lips against his. 

Daniel pulled away. He looked at Johnny, eyes closed. Johnny opened his eyes.

‘Am I dreaming?’ Daniel asked.

Johnny smiled. ‘You’re weird, LaRusso’ He pinched Daniel on the arm, hard.

Daniel pulled away. ‘Oww! Fuck’

Johnny smiled. ‘Not dreaming.’

**************************

Daniel had been wrong. Johnny wasn’t OK. Daniel watched as he got pushed around by his Sensei, choked until Mr Miyagi had stepped in. He had watched the boy crumple to the floor. And Daniel had just turned and left. 

Johnny didn’t come back to school after that. Daniel never thought about Johnny after that, never saw him again, never dreamed about him, for thirty-four years.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel hadn’t thought about Johnny Lawrence for years. He remembered the tournament and people would encourage him to tell the stories about how he beat the Cobras in nineteen eighty-four and five. The first person to be champion for two years running. But he hadn’t thought about Johnny. Not really. If someone had told him that there was a time in his teens where he dreamt about the blond boy, he would have told them they were mad. He only remembered the beatings, the smug smirk, the way Johnny treated Ali. Johnny fucking Lawrence. King of the Jerks.

And then Johnny was in his dealership. Same blond hair, shorter but the same colour, not a noticeable grey on his head. He had hardly changed. More wrinkles perhaps. But the same blue eyes, same wide chest and broad shoulders. 

Daniel didn’t mind fixing the car for free. He remembered what it had been like when he was younger, his Ma’s car. How their life would have been easier if someone had offered to fix their car for free. Plus, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the sight of rich, pretty boy Johnny Lawrence down on his luck. It tasted good.

Daniel arranged for Johnny to collect the car from him. The boys in the garage had done a good job. Not that he would have allowed them to do a bad job. Every car that left the garage reflected Daniel’s business. He couldn’t have Johnny driving round in a piece of shit, and then tell people that LaRusso Autos had done the work.

Daniel stood, leaning against the Firebird, watching Johnny enter the garage. 

‘Hey LaRusso’ Johnny looked past him, at the car. ‘Wow, man. Thanks. It looks great. 

Daniel looked at the smile on Johnny’s face. The same smile he remembered that day at the country club, when Johnny had kissed his girlfriend, knowing she didn’t want it. He was gonna wipe that smile off his face.

Daniel held the keys out and as Johnny reached towards them, Daniel snatched them away. Johnny looked confused.

‘Not so quickly, Johnny. You think I’m just gonna let you drive out of here without paying me back for this’ Daniel asked. 

‘Uh, well, you said it was on the house’ Johnny said, confused and a little annoyed. ‘So, I just assumed….’

Daniel laughed. ‘What kind of businessman would I be if I did car repairs for free?’

Annoyance was now clear on Johnny’s face. ‘You said you’d take care of it. I can’t afford this’ 

‘I don’t want your money, Johnny. More like payment in kind’ Daniel said with a smile.

‘What the fuck are you talking about, LaRusso? Just give me my keys’

Daniel held them out. ‘You want your keys? You want to drive your car out of here?’ He snatched the keys away. ‘Suck my dick’

Johnny’s eyes went wide. ‘What!?’

‘Suck my dick and you can take your car’ Daniel said calmly.

Johnny snorted with derision. ‘I’m not going near your dick. Just give me my keys’ He stepped towards Daniel, who put the keys in his pocket.

‘You’ve got two choices here Johnny. Get on your knees and suck me off. Or I take your car to the scrap yard and get it crushed into a cube. And you walk home’

‘Fuck you, man. I need my car. I can’t work without my car’ Johnny said angrily.

‘Well, that should make this an easy choice for you’ 

They stared at each other. Johnny waited for Daniel to laugh; tell him he was joking. And Daniel just looked right back at him. Johnny cracked first.

He rubbed the back of his head. ‘Look man, you can’t fix my car and then fuck with me, you know. You can’t expect me to agree to this?’

Daniel shrugged. ‘I don’t expect anything. I’m just telling you your options. It’s your call’

There was a pause. ‘You’re not gonna tell anyone?’

Fuck, he was gonna do it! Johnny Lawrence was gonna suck his dick! Daniel kept his face impassive. 

He rolled his eyes. ‘No, Johnny. I’m not gonna tell anyone that I blackmailed a customer into giving me head’ he said sarcastically. ‘This will just be between us’ 

Johnny nodded. He was thinking. Daniel watched him shuffle awkwardly. 

‘Come one, man. If your gonna do this, on your knees’

Johnny slowly got onto his knees. Daniel smiled and began to unbuckle his belt. He pulled out his dick, already at half-mast. Johnny visible flinched at the sight of it. He didn’t make a move

‘Come on. Don’t just look at it’ Daniel taunted. ‘It ain’t gonna suck itself’

Johnny moved closer. Daniel could tell how much he hated this. His dick twitched. Was it fucked up that Johnny’s obvious unwillingness made it even hotter? Probably but Daniel didn’t care.

Johnny got closer. He opened his mouth. He stopped.

‘Just, please don’t come in my mouth, OK. Can we agree to that?’ 

Daniel sighed, as if the request was the biggest imposition in the world. ‘Fine, Johnny. I’ll give you a heads up’

Johnny nodded. He opened his mouth and touched the head of Daniel’s cock to his tongue. Daniel watched the revulsion on his face. Johnny moved closer, wrapped his lips around and moved.

Daniel took hold of Johnny’s hair and forced the man onto him. Johnny gagged and tried to pull away. Daniel held his hair and started to fuck his mouth. Johnny was making noises, muffled by Daniel. He gagged again.

‘Throw up on my dick and the deal is off’ Daniel muttered as he thrust into the other man’s mouth.

Johnny put his hands on Daniel’s thighs, tried to push away, but Daniel held him firmly and slammed his hips into Johnny’s mouth. They had made a deal and Daniel had no intention of letting Johnny change his mind before he had finished. 

Daniel closed his eyes and tipped his head back. The man’s warm mouth coupled with the sounds Johnny was making were getting him close. Daniel’s breath sped up. Johnny realised what was happening and tried to pull away. Daniel was not going to let him go anywhere. He held Johnny’s hair and continued to fuck his mouth. He was so close. Johnny struggled, realising the man was going to cum. Daniel held him, listening to Johnny try to cry out. Daniel came into the unwilling man’s throat.


End file.
